Batman Beyond: Vendetta
by Jakazul
Summary: *Note... This is an elseworlds story* It was 40 years ago when Rupert Thorne and his son went into hiding. Now his son is about to take controll of Gotham. Can Batman stop him before it's too late?*Chapter 4 up!* Please R&R.
1. Prologue

THIS STORY COPYRIGHT JAKAZUL 2003, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED   
CHARACTERS PROPERTY OF DC COMICS  
Rupert Thorne sr. stands at the front of an old parking garage puffing on his cigar.   
He looks around him at the odd array of men and women: A man with bright green   
hair and a smile that seems like it's permanently fixed on his face; a woman with   
plants growing out of her; and a man with a face split down the middle.   
"Gentlemen... and lady." he says, chuckling at his choice of words. He stands with a   
clown, a modern Janus, a scarecrow and a plant and refers to them in this way?   
"You know me as Gotham's last remaining mob lord. I am here to tell you that this is   
changing. I am disbanding my organization and going into hiding. I am carving up   
my...err...profits into three groups.   
1. Mine: For me and my son.   
2. You: To use to destroy Batman   
3. To begin a certain project to enable my influence to reinstate organized crime into   
Gotham in forty years time.   
My son: Rupert Thorne the 2nd will implement my plan. Already, my agents are   
being placed in the CIA, FBI, GCTU and Gotham PD.   
By 2043 every one of these should be under my son's control."   
"We never had this conversation. I died tonight from a gangland shooting. This is my   
official story. Your money is in these briefcases. Goodbye."   
Rupert exited the building. 


	2. Junior

40 YEARS LATER  
"I don't understand it Bruce!"   
"First of all DON'T call me Bruce. Second, neither do I why do you think I sent you   
here?"   
Terry steps out of the batmobile and into an old parking garage.   
"Woe. Looks old."   
"By my records 59 years old. That's not the point."   
"Hey I call'm as I see'm."   
"Look Terry, you're here to find someone not jabber forever!"   
"Who'm I findin' anyway?"   
"His name's..."   
"Rupe't Tho'ne junio' at your service."   
A tall man in a light blue designer suit and a grey overcoat steps from behind a   
pillar.   
He has a small black mustache and a thin tan face.   
In his hand is a leather attaché` case and a pair of black sunglasses.   
He extends a gloved hand.   
"So'y 'bout the building, but I figured this should end where it sta'ted."   
"End?" Terry asks without moving his hand to shake.   
"Yes. My fathe' Rupe't Tho'ne the first sta'ted it all heea 43 yea's ago."   
"Rupert Thorne? Wasn't he one of the last mobsters?"   
"Mob lo'ds, boy, and not exactly."   
The man smiles.   
"I'm one too."   
"Impossible! The mob's dead 'n gone."   
"I'd believe him Terry," Bruce's voice cut's in.   
"DEAD? You think you could kill off somthin' as pwe'ful as the mob!?!"   
"Umm...Now I'm leaning t'wards no."   
"HAHAHAHA!"   
The man bends down slapping his knees.   
"You'd be right."   
He straightens up and opens it attaché` case.   
"Heea, kid look at these."   
"KID! Hey, now I resent that!"   
"Fine...Juvenile, twe'p, squi't, d..."   
"ENOUGH!"   
"Heea."   
The man hands Terry a stack of documents and photos.   
Terry pushes a button on his belt and a vid-link comes on.   
Bruce leans in to the computer as an image of the documents comes in.   
Terry slowly shuffles through them letting the vid-link scan and photograph each   
page and then gasps as his eye catches something on one page.   
"Wha... These give you the rights to every law force in Gotham!"   
"And pa't of the US FBI and CIA."   
"They're bogus. They've gotta..."   
Bruce's voice cuts in "They're all real."   
Rupert grins as Terry's eyes bulge.   
"Int'estin' in't it?"   
"Woooooooe," Terry whistles, "sue`."   
"TERRY!"   
"I...I mean...You'll never get away with this!"   
"Oh really? At this moment Ba'bra Go'don's being relieved of he' job as a'e most of   
the leading officials.   
Soon my name'll be bigge' then...I dunno...Bruce Wayne!"   
"Don't count on it," Bruce's voice comes out over Terry's intercom."   
Rupert laughs and then turns.   
"Keep the papers Bats. They're only photocopies!"   
Rupert turns and begins to leave.   
"I'll call you in 3 days. That's when these papers take effect.   
I hope you'll like our new heads of staff!"   
"Yeah...? WELL..."   
Rupert is gone.   
"...Me too." 


	3. Oh brother

Terry steps into his bedroom window an hour later and drops onto his bed.   
He pulls off his mask and starts to undress.   
"Uhh*gasp* WOW! Terry's BATMAN! Terry's...Mph."   
Matt walks in and starts to shout.   
"Shut-up twip. I just went to a costume party."   
"Where's the batmobile!?!"   
"I don't have one. I went to the costume party remember."   
"Oh? Sure, that's what you want me to believe."   
"No you could believe that I just talked with a gangster's son all night and that the GCPD and CIA are about to become his property."   
"Man what a lame story. Batman wouldn't waste his night like that. He'd be beatin' up bad guy's."   
"Right twip. If I were batman I'd make up better stories now go to bed before..."   
"TERRY!"   
"...Mom gets up."   
"Terry what's going on in here?"   
Terry bolts under the covers, as she walks down the hall.   
"Terry?"   
"Nothing Mo..."   
"TERRY'S BATMAN!"   
"Hush Matt. Terry?"   
"TERRY'S BATMAN!"   
"Matt!"   
"Oh nothing... Matt was in here making up stories about Batman having a motorcycle."   
"A motor...Ohhh. Well Terry if it's going to prevent Matt from sleeping and all... I never liked that anyway...Terry I."   
"MOM!"   
"MOM!"   
"NO! Terry you'll have to get rid of the motorcycle for a while."   
"How will I get to school?"   
"I don't..."   
"MOM!"   
"I don't know get up earlier and walk!"   
"I can't get to bed earlier. I..."   
"You what?"   
"MOM!"   
"Matt wants something."   
"Remember Terry. If Matt's up one more night the motorcycle goes!"   
"Frag-it!"   
"What?"   
"I said what a drag."   
"Sure." 


	4. Staff

"SO THEN SHE SAYS IF MATT'S UP AGAIN I'VE GOTTA GET RID OF MY   
MOTORCYCLE!"   
"I'm sure your personal life is more important but Thorne's scheduled another   
meeting and you have 30 hours before Gotham's law force is given to him."   
"Alright Wayne I got that. Can't I talk about something else for once?"   
"Sure. Talk till you're there for all I care."   
'2 seconds to land' the batmobile comes on.   
Terry glares as they touch ground.   
"Good evenin' Batman."   
"HaHaH..." Bruce's laughter comes and terry switches off his link to the computer.   
Suddenly the data and read-outs on his visor fade to static.   
"Bad evening Thorne."   
"Oh."   
"Alright cut the crap and tell me why I'm here."   
"To meet my new force of course."   
"Of course."   
Terry steps into the old parking garage.   
Two men sit in folding chairs as the other paces behind them.   
"Batman this is Milfred L. Mills and Byron Chastok. Gentlemen, he smiles, this is   
Batman."   
"Who's your other freak henchman?"   
"Oh that's my agent for the CIA he goes by his nickname."   
"Being...?"   
The man turns to show a face worthy of Carry Grant... on one side.   
The other side is half balled with white tufts of hair.   
It's about the same color but has one eye gone and covered by a cyborg eye patch   
and has a scar down it's cheek.   
"Being Two-Face."   
"OoooooooK."   
Milfred get up and walks toward them.   
He's about five feet tall and immensely fat.   
His clean cut hair and designer clothes look odd next to Two-Face and Byron, who   
looks like a seven foot rat.   
"Nice group of weirdoes here.   
You round'm up at a freak show or'd they come running?"   
Two-face whips a sig-sauer from his pants and points it straight at Terry's forehead   
unwavering.   
"Freak show? You should see me before I spent half a million in surgery."   
"They operate on your brain while you were there?"   
Terry ducks as three bullet fire into the far wall.   
"Hey watch it."   
"You really shouldn't make TF here angry," comments Millfred lighting the stub of his   
cigar.   
"He can be nasty when he gets angry. But then so can 'the Rat' there. He'll be   
commissioner by the way.   
I'm head of the FBI."   
Milfred blows smoke from his nose and clears his throat.   
"Yes I can," says Byron 'the Rat' in a squeaky voice.   
"Very much so."   
He grins exposing his top two teeth even more.   
***   
Terry leaves with a lump in his throat and gets into the batmobile.   
"How'd you like those three?"   
"How should I know you turned off vid link!"   
"Oh yeah..."   
"YOU NEVER TURN OFF VID LINK! UNDERSTAND? NEVER!"   
"Alright! SPRING BREAK!" Dana leaps into the air shouting.   
"Yeah," Terry mumbles groggily.   
"Grea..."   
"Man, McGinnis what's wrong with you?"   
"Oh you know secret identity, 3 hours till Gotham gets thrown to the mob; my boss   
is a superhero, that stuff."   
"Yeah right McGinnis. So anywayyyyy...What we gonna do tonight?"   
"I dunno what you're doing but I'm working for..."   
"Wayne!" Dana curses." McGinnis when do you get a break?"   
"When there's no crime and tax rates are down."   
"Tax rates? HUH? Listen McGinnis I don't even know what a tax rate is but..."   
She looks over at the now empty bench beside her.   
"McGinnis?"   
"Alright Wayne, how long till D-day?"   
"Not long enough. You have thirty minutes to stop Thorne from getting to Gordon's   
office and getting us in a permanent..."   
"30 minutes! Aw..."   
"What?"   
"He's 40 minutes away."   
"Hyper drive."   
"Wha...Hey but that's..."   
"About to come on so sit back and enjoy the ride."   
Bruce pushes the button. 


End file.
